Raven Lined Holiday
by XaccemFlare
Summary: Ventus makes a long distance call to Vanitas. Separated for 2 months, the holidays are coming and Vanitas makes an oath to Ven. Inspired by 'Jet Lag' simple plan.


**Raven-lined holiday**

**Inspired by "Jet lag" simple plan. All character mention do not belong to me and I take no credit for their usage.**

**Ventus POV**

**2 days ago**

"Good morning!" I held my right elbow as my thought focus on Vanitas.

A groggy tone replied, "It's midnight over here."

"I-uh sorry," I hushed myself.

"Ven, don't be." Vanitas said," I'm just sick of being away from you."

I leaked out a chuckle, "I miss you so much. It is not the same without waking up with you in the same bed."

"I'll be coming home in two days. Just in time for Christmas." Vanitas popped the good news.

"Do you promise? " I fretted about the company canceling the reunion.

"They can fire me if they refuse. Not even mother nature will stop me from being with you." Vanitas knew how to mock anyone even the planet itself.

"See you soon, Vani." I sneaked out the nickname he only gives me permission to say.

"Not if I see you first. Love you, Ven-babe." The call ended. My eyes glowed with anticipation for my boyfriend. This has been two months since Vanitas had to go overseas to temporarily manage their understaffed company.

**Christmas eve**

I spent the last few days prepping for the holiday feast for my friends. I had a natural knack for cooking. Vanitas says that I smell like cinnamon so much from cooking and baking. I wouldn't know, but I took his word for it.

Right now, I went to the local grocer for last minute ingredients for the gravy and shrimp stuffing. I set aside my food cart to check the aisle for some nutmeg.

A hand firmly gripped my shoulder. "Heww yah", I used my assailant forearm as a fulcrum to slam his weight into the floor in front of me.

"GAh!" I gasped from who the assailant was.

"Kah… N-nice toss. Who t… OW… taught you that, Ventus?" Terra said lying still from his impact to the store's vinyl flooring. He didn't know that I learn self-defense techniques from Vanitas. My friends always pestered me for looking timid and weak. That is why I asked Vanitas to teach me how to protect myself. I mentally applaud myself for applying the flip toss.

"It was Vanitas' teaching. I'm not as weak as you think," I caught myself being smug. I felt like being smug was a good way to acknowledge Vanitas' help. I reached my hand out for my fallen friend.

"You made your point. I'll stop babying you from now on." Terra said.

I smiled back and grabbed my cart, "good. You can help me finish my shopping for tonight's feast." We walked outside as it was lightly snowing. I gleamed up and let a snowflake touch my nose. Good memories of me and Vanitas playing in the snow made me more hyped up.

_He'll be here. He promised_

"Hey Terra, wasn't Aqua supposed to be with you?"

He replied, "Aqua is busying wrapping a very large present box for you. Something like a port-a-potty size." I was startled to think what Aqua could be giving me for Christmas. Maybe she got me some new herbs to experiment with my cooking skills. "Come on Ven. I think the weather is getting worse."

I was too occupied to notice the light snowing became a massive snow static. It was hard to see beyond 6 feet. Terra got me by the hand. We were close to home now. If we didn't live closer, the situation could have gotten ugly.

At home, my brother Roxas was watching tv on the couch with Sora and Xion. "Welcome home, bro. Sup Terra. Is Aqua coming later?" Roxas assaulted me with question before I even unpacked the food.

"Good to see you to Roxas, Sora and Xion. Aqua will be arrived a bit later." Terra explained to them. I heard my ringtone 'dearly beloved' buzz in my denim pocket.

"Hello, Ventus speaking."

"Ventus, it's me, Aqua." Speak of the angel. Aqua's voice brightens the dismal mood I got from the storm. "Bad news: traffic has been stalled so I'll be at your place maybe closer to midnight. But I promise you, the gift will be worth it. Also, Zack will be coming with me."

"Just drive carefully. I'll be happy for whatever gift you prepared. I just want you safe and sound." I hung up the call and got to work making the stuffings and baked yams. Sora walked in. His initial appearance makes me think of Vanitas. But a major different would be the body size and color. Sora was more lean and slender similar to my build. He wore more red and blue clothing and has a murky brown hair color. Sometimes he uses highlights to give some golden yellow in his coif. Cerulean eyes similar to mine, but I have a tint of green mixed in. My Vanitas has a darker appearance: tanned muscular medium body with ebony hair. His cat-like iris gleam out a rare yellow-gold and I get chills up my spine when he stares at me. Funny enough, both Sora and Vanitas' hairstyle to defy gravity astounds me.

"Need any help?" Sora pointed to the cookie dough mix.

"It's alright here, but don't eat anything to spoil your appetite." I felt so irate for sounding like a mom. Sora is my brother's boyfriend and so in a way my brother in-law. I don't need to be so motherly towards him. After Sora walked out, in came Xion.

Xion clasp her hands to her chest. "Ventus, will Vanitas be coming home tonight?" Xion was a cousin of Vanitas and my friend. I was introduced to Xion by Vanitas one summer ago.

"He will. I'm making some blackberry cookies just for his arrival." I checked on the chicken in the oven. Dinner would be ready soon and the dessert will be ready after everyone finishes eating.

**THUD… THUD**

I ran to the living room after hearing something hard hit the ground. Seems Terra accepted a challenge from both Sora and Roxas for a wrestling match. Poor Roxas and Sora, they shouldn't have challenged him unless Vanitas was here. He and Terra were equally matched. Both younger boys were dazed staring into empty space. "Terra, go easy on them. They aren't like Vanitas."

"Sorry, Ventus. I'm just bored without my rival. I'm feeling weaker each day."Terra stretched his arms up then collapsed on the couch like an anvil.

I sighed and went back to the kitchen.

Less than an hour, everyone is sitting down with three empty seats. Those seats were for Aqua, Zack and Vani. A quick solemn grace from Roxas before everyone got to eating.

I was feeling down about the missing people. "I hope Vani, Aqua and Zack get here safely." I mumbled to myself.

**BEEP BE-BEEP BEEP**

Terra pulled up his phone to see a text message. He looked up to me, "Seems the airport won't have any shuttle buses or taxi available."

_What does that mean for Vani? Will he be coming home!_

"How do you know that Terra?" I inquired hiding my anxiety.

Terra scrolled down his phone, "Aqua sent it to me. And no progress in traffic so could be closer to tomorrow morning."

That wasn't what I hoped for. I left the table early and began cleaning the dishes. Roxas joined me not long.

"Bro, stop trying to hide your pain." He jerked my hands from the sponge.

A tear escaped my hold, "**sniff**… I didn't want to bother anyone."

"You are whenever you deny your feelings. Here, go to your room and let us handle the clean up. Take some personal time off." I got shoved aside by Roxas to have time to think. It was like my brother to worry about me. Hope he likes the checkered color shirt I got him.

I had my eyes on the window panel watching the snow drifting downward in my bedroom. The time was ten minutes to midnight. I ran out of tears now. A gut retching feeling is all I carry in my heart.

_I miss you so much Vani. My heart feels so jet lag._

**Knock knock…**

"Ventus, sorry I'm so late. Zack got his friend from snowplow truckers to clear the freeway." Aqua voice didn't cheer me up this time. I didn't respond back.

"Ventus, Santa Zack got you big present for you." Zack's heavy boot was easy to detect.

I stood up, but didn't turn back. "Please, just leave me be. I'll open your gifts in the morning."

More footsteps to my door, probably everyone was staring at me. "Well, if you won't go to the present. Then we'll have to make the present go to you instead." Zack and Aqua said together.

What are they talking about? Cold hands wrapped me tightly and a warm chin rested on my shoulder. My eyes watered up again. I recall the memory of how Vanitas' touch always makes me feel: never lonely.

"Forgive me, Ven." Vanitas pecked my cheek and smelled my neck line. I covered his hands. I lifted them off me so I could do a 180 turn. His eyes glowed brightly in the night. I wanted to say so much to him. How the long distance made me crazy without him. How I miss when he said good morning to me and nibbled on my ear. I went for the kiss to express all my bottled up emotions. Closing my eyes, I wanted to feel his supple lips against mine. My arms fling over his shoulders while he got his hands caress my rear.

"Merry Christmas, Vani;" I spoke softly.

"Merry Xmas to you, Ven." He cradled me to my bed and we slept holding each other on early Christmas day.

**Merry Christmas to all. And to all a safe and warm holiday.**


End file.
